


You Don’t Love Me

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love, Vampire Allura (Voltron), vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: For the past year, Lance and Keith were the perfect item, but only one problem: Keith didn’t love Lance the way Lance loved him.





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Lance towers over Keith. Slowly moving his hips back into Keith’s ass.

With closed eyes, and jagged grunts leaving his closed mouth, a whine leaves the over boy underneath, his grip on the bedsheets tighten.

Roughly, Keith bit his lip, like he always did, trying to hold back the name dancing on his tongue.

Lance stopped as a sharp pain strikes his heart.

Keith turns his head, eyes now open, for the first time in a long time, and with a confused expression. “Why’d you stop?” He asked, drool pouring out for his mouth.

A heavy sigh leaves Lance as he pulls out. Keith crawls to his knees - a hand rests on Lance’s shoulder.

“Lance, is everything okay?” He asked as the other ran a hand through his hair.

Lance didn’t look at him. Keith knew what that meant, because he does it whenever the two have sex. “No,” whispered, “I’m not.” It came out as a growl, but pain strains his voice.

Slowly, Lance pushed off of the bed, now adjusting his pants and belt.

“This isn’t working,” mutters Lance with his back to Keith.

“What - what do you mean Lance?” Keith stutters, tears prickling his eyes.

Another choked sigh leaves Lance as he turns to face Keith. “You still love Shiro,” he whispers, smiling.

Keith shot up, his legs trembling, and his fingers dig into Lance’s forearms as he tries to stand properly. “Lance - that’s not-“

Lance kissed him to shut him up. Lance knows Keith loves him, but will never be his.

Keith still can’t get over Shiro.

Keith didn’t even move into the kiss properly. It - it was like Keith was forcing himself to like what Lance did.

And Lance hated that.

He doesn’t want to be a replacement for Shiro. Not anymore.

Slowly, Lance pulls back. “I love you. But you don’t belong to me,” he hushed as his hands trail through that black mop on Keith head that he loves so much,

Keith choked on his tears. “Lance - please,” Keith begged as the warmth from Lance’s body moved away from him. “I - I can change-“

“Stop.” Lance spoke coldly, cutting him off again. “You’ve been saying that for a year now,” he growls, his body tense. “I don’t want you to change. Then I’ll lose the things that made me love you,” Lance said, before moving to kiss Keith again.

The kiss was short - too short for Keith as he tries cling onto Lance so he’d stay.

But Lance pulled away. His shirt slipped over his head, and walked to the door of Keith’s apartment. “I love you Keith,” he said, as the door opened.

Lance looked back.

Tears bursted from Keith’s eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip. “I love you Lance,” he choked.

Lance smiled, “good bye baby boy,” he whispered, and the door closed.


	2. Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tells her tale of falling in love with Lance, and the bitterness of jealousy for Keith.

 

Allura tucks back hair behind her ear, her face flush as her wondering eyes trail over his facial features.

Lance was flush against her, breathing deep. Slowly, she leans into his bite covered, kissed suckled neck. Her tongue gently drags over the prickle of blood that seeps out of the open wounds.

Lance had come to her in sorrow. Blood ink-thick with grief over his old lover. She had taken him in and took the pain away.

Lance’s hand was limp in her own. She squeezed it tight. He had become hers.

Allura would be lying if she said that she hadn't loved him ever since high school. She did, but back then it was different.

Even when she was with Lotor, Lance was her shoulder to cry on. When the pair for into a fight, Lance was there to assure her. Lance hated Lotor, loathed him. But he made an effort to fake it around Allura, even though he was the one being left out.

Allura was shocked to find out he had gotten together with Keith after her breakup. Lance chased Allura around like a puppy for years. Even with her high rank of Vampire, he still treated her like a girl every other girl wants.

He took her out to the movies she shouldn't be watching, making homes that should never escape her tongue, and being with people lower than she. But Lance made it fun.

So finding her best friend gone by her side was surprising. Allura didn't know what it meant to have someone who gives their all even when knowing Allura couldn't give it back. She was dating Lotor.

Allura was honest, she was jealous and pitiful. Allura adored Keith but seeing him on Lance’s arm made her enjoyment of his being bitter.  Even when she kept it to herself.

Keith had broken out of a toxic relationship with Shiro before being with Lance. And she hated him for it.

Keith wore a mask like it hurt every time Lance kissed him or ready to squirm as if Lance hugged him too tight.

Whenever she looked at Keith, he would state back with knowing eyes. He knew he was lying to himself, but the thought of losing the one person that treats you like a god was worrying, and why Keith would never let Lance go.

Allura wanted to give Lance the same love he showed her. And that's when she released, after a long hot shower, and sitting in the middle of her lush penthouse alone looking at an old picture of them as graduates, she loves him.

She broke out into a sob, an ugly whale out for him in the silence of her own solitude.

She even told Lance. In the still-young months of him and Keith being an item, she sat down at a coffee shop, with him sitting right across and told him.

He flushed pink and looked like he wanted to cry. Lance is loyal. And Allura knew that first hand.

”I’m sorry, ” he told her but she only smiled. They hadn't talked in the remaining months of him noticing Keith not showing the same love he did him. She felt at peace.

So it was a surprise when a year later, Lance is sopping wet at her door in tears.

Allura brushes her thumb through his hair and smiles. ”I love you, ” she spoke with a slight flush to her cheeks.

The sleepy boy nuzzled into her warmth. ”I love you too, Allura, ” he spoke before returning to his slumber.

Allura chuckled a the surprise of his waking, a deep blush at her cheeks. ”Fucking tease. Making me wait.” Her lips press against his before falling into a peaceful sleep next to him.


End file.
